Beru Whitesun Lars
Beru Whitesun Lars was Human female Moisture farmer and the wife of Owen Lars. Coming from a long line of moisture farmers, Beru Whitesun grew up near Mos Eisley on Tatooine. Biography Early life Growing up near the spaceport city of Mos Eisley on the planet of Tatooine,Some sources say Beru grew up near Mos Eisley, while others say in Mos Eisley. Beru may well have lived in a suburb of the town.Tatooine Ghost Beru Whitesun was a female Human born in 57 BBY. Her siblings, Dama and Haro, and she came from a family that had been in the moisture farming businesses for three generations.In Star Wars: Children of the Jedi The Whitesuns had a reputation among the farming families for being particularly well-adapted to Tatooine's rough climate. Personality and traits Beru Whitesun Lars was a Human woman with blue eyes, brown hair worn in a simple style and fair skin who stood 1.65 meters tall. She favored rough, simple clothing made locally in Anchorhead, such as tunics and boots suitable for desert life. She was well loved by all who knew her. She was not a terribly brilliant woman but was kind, caring, and compassionate towards others. Beru also had a playful side; she and Owen's father, Cliegg, were known to engage in verbal sparring at times. Beru was an experienced chef, cooking most of her family's meals and specializing in preparing different meals utilizing ingredients native to the Tatooinian wastes such as giju stewThe New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' or Beru Stew, one of several recipes of her own invention. She also used to play with her nephew, Luke Skywalker. As part of the fourth generation of moisture farmers of the Whitesun family, considered the family best conditioned to the harsh conditions of the profession, Beru had a strong work ethic and was considered an excellent wife for Owen by those around him. When the family was low on money, Beru never complained and asked for little from her husband. In fact, her only large request was a droid that spoke Bocce to help her around the house. She loved her husband Owen dearly, as did she her biological sons, as well as her foster son, Luke. Appearances *''Star Wars: Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' * *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Slave Ship'' *''Star Wars: Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars: The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars: Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Tatooine Ghost'' *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Search'' *''Star Wars: Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Before the Storm'' *''Star Wars: Shield of Lies'' *''Star Wars: Tyrant's Test'' *''Star Wars: The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Ambush at Corellia'' *''Star Wars: Vision of the Future'' }} Notes and references }} Category:Females Category:Inhabitants of Tatooine Category:Humans Category:Farmers Category:Whitesun family Category:Artists